Weapon Groups
This page is under construction. If you disagree with a weapon name, make a suggestion on the Talk Page. Item Groups are groups of similar weapons with similar abilities. All weapons within a group have at least one ability in common. Each of the same kind of item in each group usually look the same. (With exceptions) Different kinds of weapons in the same group usually have the same names, across weapon types. (With exceptions) Each weapon type within a group has several different models each getting a higher attack power, rarity, abilities and skill bonuses than the previous version. Each higher version may have a higher boost or gain a new ability or skill boost, but it may not lose an ability. If a weapon has a boost to a Combo skill, a higher version of the weapon may have a boost to a more powerful combo skill. Ex. If Weapon A has a boost to Cleave, a higher version of it may have a boost to Flourish. Admiral Group (Quarter Master's, First Mate's, Lieutenant's, Commander's, Captain's, Vice Admiral's) Admiral group(s): Cutlass, Sabre Baneblast Group (Wicked, Dread, Baneblast, Skullbone) Baneblast group(s): Repeater Pistol Battle Bayonet Group (Battle, Combat) Battle Bayonets group(s): Bayonet Bloodfire Group (Bloodfire) Bloodfire group(s): Cutlass, Sabre, Broadsword Bruiser Cutlasses Group (Brawler's, Bruiser's) Bruiser Cutlasses group(s): Cutlass Cleansing Dolls (Cleansing, Purification Sacred Rituals) Cleansing Dolls group(s): Voodoo Doll Conquistador Group (Hero, Fencer, Swordsman, Conquistador) Conquistador Group(s): Voodoo Doll Crypt Dolls (Cemetery, Crypt, Carrion, Revenant) Crypt Dolls group(s): Voodoo Doll Duelist Pistols (Thug, Navy Sergeant's, Duelist, Executioner's) Duelist Pistols group(s): Pistol Fencer Sabres (Fencer's, Duelist's, Musketeer's, Master Fencer's) Fencer Sabres group(s): Sabre Fire Ram Group (Fiery, Searing, Cajun) Fire Ram Group(s): Cannon Ram Fullmoon Group (Night Hunter, Shadow Stalker, Foul Bane, Fullmoon Special) Fullmoon group(s): Pistol, Repeater Pistol, Blunderbuss Great Flight Sabres (Hawk, Falcon, Eagle, Great Hawk, Kingfisher) Great Flight Sabres group(s): Sabre Gunner Cannon Rams Hasty, Gunner's, Master Gunner's Gunner Cannon Rams group(s): Cannon Ram Hex Breaker Muskets (Hex Guard, Hex Stopper, Hex Breaker) Hex Breaker Muskets group(s): Musket Hex Reflector Group (Reflect, Guardian) Hex Reflector Group(s): Voodoo Doll Masterwork Group (Sharp, Tempered, Engraved, Bejeweled, Masterwork) Masterwork group(s): Cutlass, Sabre, Broadsword Metal Cannon Rams (Old, Bronze, Iron, Steel) Metal Cannon Rams(s):Cannon Ram Military Broadswords (Military, EITC Grunt's, Soldier's, Cavalry, Dragoon's, Brigadier's, General's) Military Broadswords group(s): Broadsword Mind Control Group (Hypnotic, Manipulation, Mind Control, Domination) Mind Control group(s): Voodoo Doll Monkey Group (Monkey, Chimpanzee, Baboon, Orangutan, Gorilla) Monkey group(s): Cutlass, Broadsword, Repeater Pistol, Blunderbuss Nomad Group (Sailor, Seafarer, Traveler, Voyager) Nomad group(s): Voodoo Doll Pirate Group (Sea Dog's, Swashbuckler's, Buccaneer's, Privateer's, Corsair's, Seven Seas) Pirate group(s): Cutlass, Blunderbuss, Bayonet Priming Cannon Rams (Priming, Iron Priming) Priming Cannon Rams Group(s): Cannon Ram Privateer Dolls (Buccaneer, Mutineer, Privateer) Privateer Dolls Group(s): Voodoo Doll Quick Load Repeater (Enhanced, Clockwork, Gatling, Master Crafted) Quick Load Repeater group(s): Repeater Pistol Sacred Group (Silver, Holy, Sacred, Divine) Sacred group(s): Cutlass, Sabre, Pistol, Repeater Pistol, Musket Scattergun Group (Scattergun, Heavy Scattergun, War Scattergun) Scattergun group(s): Blunderbuss Scoundrel Group (Scallywag's, Robber's, Scoundrel's) Scoundrel group(s): Pistol, Musket Shaman Group (Enchanted, Mystic, Priestess, Gypsy, Shaman, Cabal) Shaman group(s): Voodoo Doll Shark Blade Group (Shark, Tiger Shark, Black Shark) Shark Blade group(s): Cutlass Snaplock (Matchlock, Flintlock, Wheellock, Snaplock) Snaplock group(s): Pistol, Blunderbuss, Musket, Bayonet Spell Binder Group (Straw, Warding, Hex Watcher, Spell Binder, Curse Breaker) Spell Binder group(s): Voodoo Doll Spirit Binder Group (Gaze Binder, Sight Binder, Far Binder, Spirit Binder) Spirit Binder group(s): Voodoo Doll Sticker Bayonets (Crab, Pig, Gator) Sticker Bayonets group(s): Bayonet Shark sticker bayonet (no picture available) Stunblast Blunderbusses (Navy, EITC, Pirate's, Grand) Stunblast Blunderbusses group(s): Blunderbuss Sword Fighter Group (Swordman's, Sword Fighter's, Sword Master's) Sword Fighter group(s): Sabre Unholy Group (Evil, Wicked, Unholy, Villiany) Unholy group(s): Voodoo Doll Venom Cutlass Group (Poisoned, Venomed, Assassin's) Venom Cutlasses group(s): Cutlass Venom Pistol Group (Rattler, Cobra, Bush Master) Venom Pistol group(s): Pistol Voodoo Hunter Group (Voodoo Hunter, Witch Hunter, Inquisition) Voodoo Hunter group(s): Cutlass, Sabre, Broadsword Warrior Group (Silk, Oriental, Warrior, Warlord) Warrior group(s): Voodoo Doll Witch Group (Witch, Bewitcher, Siren, Occult, Banshee) Witch group(s): Voodoo Doll Category:hex rebound Category:Image Gallery